


dm me and i’ll give you a shout out ( and my heart, and a home, and undying devotion for the rest of your days )

by ffslynch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1 times, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kuroo Tetsurou, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/pseuds/ffslynch
Summary: 5 times @kuroot94 mentions @kodzuken, and one time @kodzuken mentions him
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 342
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	dm me and i’ll give you a shout out ( and my heart, and a home, and undying devotion for the rest of your days )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChimMochi08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimMochi08/gifts).



> Merry christmas Sweet!! I hope you enjoy this youtuber AU as a Christmas gift! Wishing you a wonderful holidays and end of the year.

1.

[ KurooT94 has started a live stream] 

Kuroo stares at the screen and stretches his arms over his head, waiting for the chat to load. He smiles and waves at the camera as more and more comments start to pop in and the number of viewers starts to go up higher and higher.

“Hey everyone! Welcome to another of our little chill ‘Sunday stream hangouts’, where I just stream for a couple of hours, answer some questions and play some games you guys suggested on my Instagram poll! If you don’t follow me there yet, then consider this a sign that you probably should” he said winking at the camera before reading some of the greetings his viewers are sending him.

“Are you doing some crazy experiment today? No, not today folks, sorry! But keep an eye out for one of this weeks’ video, Bo will be joining me in some fun experimental stuff involving hair bleach, and he will be posting a collab on his channel as well, so you can check that out!” He says before taking a sip of his tea. The first 30 minutes of the stream go by quickly, Kuroo answering some basic questions about his past videos and about future videos he planned to post. He didn’t dwell too much on the scientific facts of it however, as Sunday streams were mostly focused on interacting with his followers and talk about more personal stuff. Kuroo did keep the most part of his life private, especially as most of his videos were very much focused on science, explanations of different terms and experiments - in which he didn’t really talk about anything BUT science - but he found that having these hangouts on Sundays, giving his viewers the opportunity to try to connect to him as a person, were rather nice both for him and for the audience, so it quickly became a sort of tradition on the channel.

“Ok, now onto some entertainment, shall we?” He asked, clicking away and starting to stream his own computer screen as well as his face “So, for this week a lot of you suggested that I did some random BuzzFeed and other personality quizzes, so uh...why don’t we…” He speaks slowly, dragging his eyes through the selection of quizzes available before finding one mildly interesting “Ok, why don’t we start by finding out which Hogwarts house I am? I mean, I think I’m pretty sure of the result, but it could be fun!” He pauses before turning to the camera “By the way, just to make it clear, this channel does not support transphobia in any way and I do not condone or support the authors' actions, words and behaviour. I am only doing this for entertainment and because it won’t generate any sort of profit for her” Kuroo grins, innocently before clicking his tongue and turning back to the computer “Ok, let’s do this!”

He does that, and three other quizzes, finding out which Hozier song he is, who he should date from gossip girl, and which European country he should live based on his food taste. After that, he starts taking suggestions from people on the chat, doing even more random quizzes, laughing until he cries when he gets a ‘which element from the periodic table are you’ suggestion.

“Ok folks, it’s been like almost 3 hours, I think we can head to our last one now... Let me see if you guys have any other interesting suggestions, so we can close this with a bang” He mutters scrolling down until he spots a quiz, eyes sparkling and grinning when he sees it what he was looking for.

“Ok... I think we’re going to go with this one... Yeah, we’re doing this quiz by, uh, @swtkrkn? Wow, that was hard to pronounce” He snorts “But yeah, ok, so we’re doing this wonderful ‘which YouTuber I’m obsessed with should you date’ quiz. I hope I get Bokuto, then I can finally make him take me on a date and pay for the fucking food for once” He says laughing “Ok, Let’s go!”

Kuroo goes over the questions almost slowly, considering multiple possibilities before picking one, and having generally a good time, winking at the camera at every answer as if he is flirting with the audience. When the results come in, he cackles reading the result

“You should date @Kodzuken!! You would get on well with his sarcastic nature and general chill vibes. You could have ramen and candy while playing games and then cuddle with his cats before going to bed as the sun comes up! You would have a very supportive and loving relationship, even if you banter with each other most of the time” Kuroo reads out loud, laughing a little “Aww, I could get on with some of that - Although I’m not sure about the hectic sleep schedule…” Kuroo says, before turning and looking directly into the camera and smirking.

“But hey @kodzuken, if you’re watching this, hit me up,” he says, and winks. Kuroo is able to keep the facade for exactly 5 minutes before breaking down and laughing again.

“Ok, ok, I think that’s enough for today. Thank you so much for everyone that joined in and watched or commented today, If you’re new here, please consider subscribing and click the bell button, so you’ll get a notification next time I stream and you won’t miss any of my videos, every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday! You can also find my social media down below, where I have weekly polls so you can tell me which sort of content you’re looking for! I hope you had some fun, I know I did, and I’ll see you next time!

[KurooT94 has ended this live stream]

-

Kuroo ends his Livestream and logs out for a few hours, calling his dad and then his sister, and then finally taking the time to cook some dinner for himself. It’s only around 8 pm when he finally opens his social media again, and finds himself slightly surprised by the large amount of comments mentioning ‘Kodzuken’. Sure, he knew that the gaming YouTuber was quite a popular one, and mentioning him on a live stream -especially in such context- would call some sort of attention from his fanbase, but he really didn’t expect to get so many mentions. 

He cringes a little bit, thinking that sure, it was funny at the moment, and he knows his subscribers are not people that usually start drama or trends on Twitter or anything like that, but as far as he is aware Kodzuken is someone very private, and he hopes the other YouTuber is not bothered by it. 

His worries are quickly erased as he finally clicks on the thread that people have been mentioning him so much.

**@Kodzuken:** what the fuck is a kuro? 

**@Kodzuken:** oh. ok. sounds like a nerd. not the worst tho.

Kuroo throws his head back laughing. He considers tweeting something stupid but actually stops, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He clicks on Kodzuken’s profile picture and looks at it for a few minutes. Kuroo has watched a game stream before, has seen his face, and it would be a lie to say that Kodzuken is unattractive. The picture shows only half of his face, there’s not much to see really, except some dark roots with very overgrown blonde hair, and a golden eye. He looks bored, not in an ‘I’m annoyed’ way, but in a challenging one. Like he is demanding that you pique his interest enough for him to pay attention to you. Again, it’s not much, but just enough for Kuroo to bite his bottom lip and actually consider a different route. Taking a deep breath, he clicks on the ‘dm’ button.

“Hey there”

He chuckles after, knowing that Kodzuken probably won’t see it or answer him. He is one of Japans most famous YouTubers after all. So Kuroo moves on with his night and doesn’t really check his phone again until then next morning. 

However, when he finally does check his social media again, he is surprised to find that right on top of some of his dm’s with requests for videos, Kodzuken’s name appears brightly, as he replied his message. Kuroo clicks on it, anxiously, and laughs when he reads the answer.

“this is your best line?”

“Lol, not a line, just a greeting! Although I can try my best pickup lines, if you’re into chemistry puns” 

The reply comes only hours later, around lunchtime and Kuroo can’t help but chuckle again

“you really are a nerd, aren’t you”

“Just a dude passionate about science. Same way as you’re just a dude passionate about games.

“I guess…”

“:)”

“So...did you had any objective with this dm besides exposing yourself as someone who flirts through puns or…”

“Damn, straight to point lmao. Uh, so… I’m pretty sure you saw the messages? From my last video.

“yeah. the quiz thing.”

“Yep! So, idk, I thought you were cute, thought I might shoot my shot or something.”

“You don’t even know me”

“True. But I wouldn’t mind doing so. We could talk if you want? Maybe play some games?”

“i don’t even know you”

“you didn’t say no tho :) and you did reply to my dms - which considering how popular you are, I doubt it’s a common thing to do”

“i said you look like a nerd.”

“you also said i’m not the worst.”

“you’d settle for that low?”

“would you?”

“lol. ok”

“Ok?”

“yeah, ok. we can play something sometime.”

“Ah, yeah! I bet I can kick your ass on fall guys!”

“lmao doubt it”

“We’ll see :)”

“guess we will”

2.

[ KurooT94 has started a live stream] 

“Hey, hey, hello,” Kuroo says as he waves at the camera with a smile, comments saying hello back popping up “Hi everyone, welcome back to Sunday streams! How’s everyone doing?” He asks reading the chat and nodding along “Good, good… I was reading some of your comments earlier today, really glad you guys enjoyed Thursdays video! I’m going to be honest, I was kinda nervous going on a topic that is so delicate, but I was very glad about how it turned out!” Kuroo said satisfaction making his face glow. Nothing made him feel better than taking a risk and being able to put out a high quality, informative video. 

“Was it hard to contact the doctors?” He mumbled, reading a question submitted by a follower “Oh, yes it was a little difficult, especially scheduling time with them, so I’d be able to interview them and stuff, doctors are very busy people, who could imagine?” He joked, rubbing his face “But yeah, I kinda just went into hospitals around my area like ‘Hello, may I speak to your neurologist department?’ It was wild, and every time I started explaining to the doctors what I was planning they would look at me like I was insane, it was pretty fun” He admitted with a nod “I knew that when talking about something like ‘brain surgery’ and transplants, I just had to get the doctors in, you know? The opinion and knowledge of professionals of the area were essential, no matter how many papers I read about it when preparing the video! So it was definitely worth it!” He concludes, reading the next questions of the chat

“Has my hair got worse? That’s so rude sir” Kuroo cackled “It has not! I just had a nap after lunch, so that’s why the bed hair is more intense, my apologies” he said, running his fingers through his hair, messing up even more “You know, one day I’m going to show up with a shaved head and all of you will regret every single mean comment ever made about my hair” he laughs “I could match with Kai! C’mon, I think I’d look good. Not as good as him, but still” He adds “By the way, if you haven’t checked out, my friend Kai is a wonderful vegan YouTuber, you should definitely check out his channel, he has the most amazing recipes!” Kuroo said, making the ‘ok’ sign to the camera. He smiled as he moved on to the next comments.

“‘Talking about shout outs, did you reach out to your soulmate aka Kodzuken?” He read the question out loud “Haha yes, I dm’ed him. He seems like a pretty nice person, hella busy tho, so I don’t know guys, I think maybe I’m just not cool enough to pique the interest of the world-famous kodzuken” Kuroo admits, laughing again “It’s all good tho. Just because he is my soulmate that doesn’t mean I’m his, I don’t feel rejected at all” He sniffed, fake-crying and rubbing the tip of his index finger under his eye as if drying a tear. The act doesn’t take long, and soon enough he is once again smiling back at the camera, before cracking his knuckles.

“Ok, enough suffering! So, because of the video, some of you wanted me to live-react to strange medical cases, so let me open up the links you guys sent!” He says, before moving on with the live stream.

\- 

Kuroo sighs, scrolling through Twitter as he waits for the sound of someone calling him on discord to go off. It takes a minute or two, and when it finally happens he takes a breath before accepting it, not wanting to seem too eager for it.

“Why hello, if it isn’t the world-famous Kodzuken” Kuroo greets him, smirking. On the screen, the other YouTuber rolls his eyes.

“Are you going to greet me like that every time I call you? It’s been like, 2 months”

“Well, I just can’t help it, I get very star-struck every time you call me” He mumbles something that sounds awfully like ‘idiot’ and Kuroo laughs at him “Ok, what are you watching again? Was it my turn to pick the movie?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”  
“Excuse me, I have excellent taste in movies” Kuroo tells him, his tone falsely offended, as he browses through his selection of movies to watch. “Ok, I have a classic for us today! How do you feel about the studio ghibli movies?”

“Some of the movies are nice, I like Spirited Away. Miyazaki is a dick tho”

“That he is” Kuroo agrees nodding “And yes, Spirited Away IS a classic, but I was thinking about either PomPoko or Howls moving castle. What do you think?”

“Oh, wow, I haven’t watched PomPoko in like...Over a decade, I think. But I never saw Howls moving castle.”

“How? How do you keep doing this to me? Every week I ask you if you’ve ever seen a ridiculously popular movie, and every week you let me down?” Kuroo asks, exasperated

“I thought you enjoyed ‘educating’ me?” The reply comes smoothly, words Kuroo has said before thrown right on his face. He looks away and hopes that his blush is not noticeable through the webcam.

“Well, you know… Whatever, the fact that I enjoy educating you doesn’t take away my shock that I have to do it in the first place” He can see the other boy snorting at his explanation, but Kuroo simply rolls his eyes and starts to set up his screen to share and opening Netflix.

When he opens discord again, he finds himself staring at the image of the other youtuber scrolling down his phone, being swallowed by a hoodie as usual. Kuroo bites his bottom lip, hesitant. There is a word heavy on his tongue, and he can taste the tentative need to say out loud, covered in layers of anxiety. He’s not quite sure where the fear comes from - it’s not like he hasn’t received plenty of authorization and even encouragement to use it. Still… The idea of saying it out loud, of possibly screwing this up. But a part of him, that becomes louder by the second, wants to try. Wants to take this tiny risk and try to reach out, to allow himself to take a tiny step into this sort of fantasy that has been growing on the back of his head for a while now. Kuroo watches as, on the other side of the screen, his movie night partner raises a hand and tucks his messy faded blonde lock of hair behind his ear, and Kuroo is filled with want and bravery. Before his courage washes away causing him to give up, Kuroo takes a deep breath and just lets it out.

“Kenma?” The name leaves his lips softer than he intended to. Like Kuroo is afraid that if he says it too loud or too strongly, it will break. That this tentative friendship will shatter and cease to exist completely.

“Hm?” Kenma asks, looking up to him.  
“I’m really having fun with these” He says, smiling softly, and Kenma quickly looks away.

“Oh...Me too.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo asks and Kenma nods. “That's good to hear.” Kenma nods again, and bites his bottom lip, fingers squeezing the phone, before offering:

“Maybe we can do it at my house next time. I have a pretty big TV…” 

Kuroo swallows dry, his palms sweating

“Oh” he said, trying to hold back a smile “I’d like that”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Ok” Kenma said and Kuroo nodded. They stay in silence for a while, until Kenma breaks it again “Kuro, the movie…”

“Oh, sorry!” Kuroo apologized, before hitting the play button. As the movie starts playing, he can hear Kenma chuckling. It sends shivers down Kuroo’s spine.

3.

[HEYHEYHEY has uploaded a new video] 

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto’s face opens the vlog, his usual bright smile and loud voice taking over the screen “IT’S ME, BOKUTO, AND TODAY IS ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY!” he says smiling, before going into the vlog’s introduction and plans for his day and week. 

“So, it’s currently like, 5 pm? I have a few friends over right now, we just ended a video game marathon, and it was actually pretty fun! But I admit I’m not the best at it” He says letting his head down with a pout “I’m just too over excited! Sitting down in one place is not for me, no sir!” Bokuto says, beaming again “But yeah, they’ll probably head out soon, and then I’ll go on my usual evening work out, as I had practice this morning.So, for this week…”

He hasn’t been talking for long when Kuroo’s head pops into the frame, and he approaches, leaning his elbow over Bokuto’s shoulder

“Oya, oya, oya” Kuroo tells him and the camera with a side-smile “What do we have here” Bokuto smiles at him before turning to the camera

“As you may see, today we’re being joined by this handsome fella” He says pointing at him and Kuroo winks at the camera “If you don’t know, this is my good friend Kuroo, he has an amazing science channel, where he explains a bunch of really difficult stuff in a really fun way, so you definitely should check his channel out if you haven’t already!”

“Aww, thanks for the shout out bro!”

“No probs bro, you know I got you. Do you wanna give anyone a shout out?” Bokuto asks 

“Uh, yeah, shout out to the world-famous kodzuken for beating my ass like 8 fucking times in a row. That was ruthless, let me tell you that” Kuroo says cackling

“As you may see, Kuroo has a humiliation kink” Bokuto says, turning back to the camera

“Hey, don’t shame me bro!” Kuroo says, smirking and shoving Bokuto’s head down, making Bokuto laugh.

“Kodzuken is his new obsession” Bokuto tells the camera when he is finally able to escape and straight up again. Kuroo scoffs, a hand over his chest

“I don’t have obsessions”

“Bro, you once spent almost all of your savings on a 2 months trip around every city in asia that you could go, to find the spiciest noodles and see the different effects that it had on the human body on long term”

“That was for sciene!”

“And you bringing up Kodzuken every 10 minutes is for science as well?” Kuroo laughs

“Fuck off, I don’t do that” He says, shoving Bokuto

“Oya?” Bokuto says, eyebrows rising “You know I can make Akaashi do a montage proving that you are lying shamelessly, when he edits this video, don’t you?”

“I’ve bought way too much onigiri and coffee to Akaashi for him to betray me like that, he wouldn’t do that to me…”

“Bro…” Bokuto says, tilting his head and Kuroo sighs before looking at the camera. He points his finger to the camera in a fake threat before speaking

“Akaashi-san, please don’t do me dirty like that, otherwise I won’t bring you onigiri ever again” Bokuto throws his head laughing and so does Kuroo. 

On the bottom, a quick note from Akaashi pops up in white (a common occurrence in Bokuto’s vlogs) saying: ‘I am a very nice person, Kuroo-san. Please don’t forget my onigiri with tuna filling’. 

The shot cuts to the next scene, with Bokuto’s usual ‘thirst trap’ vlog scene where he works out. 

\- 

As the sky turns dark outside, Kuroo and Kenma wave goodbye to Bokuto and Akaashi as they leave their home. It was the second time they had ever hanged out together in person, all four of them, and Kuroo was beaming with happiness. Turns out Kenma and Akaashi already knew each other, from previous youtubers and video editing conventions, and got on well like a house on fire. He had been nervous that Bokuto’s intensity or his vlogging might have been a problem, but Kenma hadn’t minded at all. Instead, the gamer was quite amused by Bokuto, and Kuroo had fun watching the both of them go on rants against each other on the most random topics. Sure, he had lost 12 times in a row during Mario Kart, but hey, it was the price to pay for hanging out with the world-famous kodzuken.

He and Kenma enter his car silently, and Kenma quickly takes over the radio choosing the soundtrack for the short trip that would be Kuroo driving him to his apartment. The drive is silent, besides the music, but is a comfortable silence, the type that filled with satisfaction and the pleasure of each other’s company. When it comes time for him to park his car, Kuroo is struggling in his head to come up with ideas to set up a new hang out date so soon, without sounding needy, but Kenma surprises him and interrupts his train of thought.

“Would you like to come up for dinner?” He asks, and Kuroo looks at him, slightly shocked. He blinks two times before smiling.

“By that do you mean you want me to cook you dinner?” He asks and Kenma looks away, his face turning slightly red.

“Maybe…” He replies sheepish, and Kuroo laughs, already halfway out of the car.

“I’d love to.”

They go up, exchanging comments about the day, the movie they watched and Akaashi and Bokuto’s adventures during vlogging. Kuroo makes himself at home in the kitchen, and follows Kenma’s direction to what exactly he is in a mood for eating. It’s not the first time he has done it, although it is the first time Kenma has asked him directly, instead of pretending that they were both going to cook something together and then just standing there and watching Kuroo do everything by himself. Kuroo didn’t mind tho, he enjoyed making Kenma happy, and it brought Kuroo joy to see him gladly eat the food he prepared. 

They sit down to eat, and Kenma has put some soft music playing in the background. They talk, and eat, and talk some more, and Kuroo can feel Kenma’s feet pressed against his under the table. His face is getting more and more warm, and there’s this tingle of nervousness and excitement going up his spine and then… And then it hits Kuroo. He blinks, shocked by his own sudden discovery, and blurts out the question, interrupting Kenma.

“Wait! Is this a date?” Kenma raises an eyebrow and looks at him as if Kuroo has grown a second head.

“Kuroo...this is like, our 5th date” He replies slowly, as if Kuroo is stupid. And ok, maybe he is a little stupid, because Kenma is acting as if this is an obvious fact but Kuroo can’t help but feel lost.

“WHAT?” He exclaims

“I thought you knew?” Kenma asks again, now laughing

“No? Oh my god, how could I not know” Kuroo says, covering his eyes embarrassed “I’d have bought you flowers, and try to woo you! I didn’t even put on good perfume! I just used my regular perfume! Oh my god, this means that you have seen me in my pyjamas in at least one of our dates!”

Kuroo slowly uncovers his eye - not because he is less mortified by his lack of awareness regarding his own dating life, but because Kenma is laughing. Truly, out of breath, hands of his stomach, laughing. Kuroo thinks it might be the prettiest thing he has ever seen. 

“I can’t believe” Kenma says, in between gasps for air “That you didn’t notice we were dating. And that you’re worried about flowers! Or perfume!”

“Kenma, stop laughing at me!” Kuroo says, kicking him under the table, but truth be told he is laughing as well. “I didn’t do it properly! I should have tried to court you!”

“Court me? Oh my god Kuroo, how old are you? 110?” Kenma laughs even more “If you brought me flowers I’d have closed the door on your face!” 

And it’s true, and a disaster, but also way too funny. None of them can’t stop laughing for minutes, falling right back into it the moment they stop to look at each other’s face. But soon enough, Kuroo gets tired of laughing. Especially because if he is, after all, on his 5th date with Kenma than that means… That means he gets to do new things. Things that are more interesting than laughing. 

He crawls over to the other side of the kotatsu, until he is facing Kenma. The other boy is finally calming down, still slightly gasping for air, with his face red. The shade only gets deeper, when he finally realizes how close Kuroo is. Kuroo smiles, shyly, and approaches slowly, his eyes going from Kenma’s eyes to his lips and then his eyes again. Kuroo gives him plenty of chance to back off, change his mind, but Kenma closes his eyes and stays put. 

When Kuroo finally kisses Kenma, it’s a thrill he has never felt before. His lips are soft, and warm, and so sweet, he can’t help but melt into it, savouring every second.

“Can’t believe you actually said the expression ‘court you’” Kenma says and Kuroo groans.

“Shut up” He says, before kissing Kenma again. And again, and again, and again. Just because he can.

4.

[KurooT94 has uploaded a new video] 

The video starts with Kuroo walking down an empty street, a droopy smile on his face. He looks at the camera and sighs.

“Ah, love… The thing we all look for, the common feeling that connects all humanity and has been the subject of billions of poems, songs, movies and books. But you may be wondering - what exactly happens on our brain when we love something? Well, let’s find out!” He says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Kuroo reaches and ‘pushes’ the side of the camera, transitioning into the next scene, where he is standing in front of a white board wearing a lab coat - his usual ‘science time’ setting.

“Love, as all other feelings, is the result of a number of different chemical responses that happen in your brain. Some of these you might haver heard of before, such as serotonin, testosterone, estrogen, oxytocin and dopamine! 

“Dopamine is commonly correlated to be the hormone of ‘pleasure’ and ‘enjoyment’. In this sense, there are many things that can cause the increase of dopamine! Such as good food, exercise, companionship and hobbies, such as video games!” He explains, as different images of molecules and stock images of people laughing appear on the board. “However, recent studies have shown that beyond pleasure, dopamine is intrinsically connected to motivation and it’s rewards, which ends causing different effects on humans. A common physical sign that demonstrates someone’s excitement and motivational behaviour is their blown up pupils - there is a reason why Bokuto looks like an owl post match, and why Kodzuken looks like a wary cat when he is focused on his games!” Kuroo says pointing to different images and screenshots of Bokuto playing in games, Kenma

“When we correlate that to our conception of ‘love’, something else that might trigger the increase of dopamine in the brain is conscious thoughts about a romantic partner activate brain regions related to reward and motivation. A study made in 2005, by Ortigue et al, investigated whether unconscious priming by a partner's name could also affect motivation. They found that priming by either a beloved or a favourite hobby improved reaction times in identifying whether a string of letters was a word or not compared against priming by a neutral friend. The study also suggest this effect happens because a beloved's name "may call for a goal-directed state" and produce "dopaminergic-driven facilitation effects."

“Now, moving on to oxytocin…”

\- 

It’s a small moment. A silly thing, really. Actually, not even that, it’s just another day, like many others that they had before. They are sort of cuddling, Kenma sitting in between Kuroo’s legs playing a game on his PSP as Kuroo reads an article for his next video. Kenma is muttering against the screen. It’s a new game, and he is only on his fourth run, but he keeps running into a boss that seems impossible to defeat. As Kuroo moves his eyes over lines and lines explaining the correlation between linguistics and neurology, Kenma lets out a yelp of excitement, causing him to look down. Kenma looks up at him, eyes shining bright with a satisfied smile on his face.

“I won” he says, mischievously, and Kuroo chuckles

“Congratulations kitten.” Kuroo answers. Kenma inches himself up, pressing a kiss to his lips and Kuroo blinks at him, surprised although far from displeased.

“Reward kiss” Kenma explains, smiling, before going back to his game.

Kuroo looks at him, and as he does he can feel the words rising quickly on his throat. 

'I'm in love with you.’ 

The amount of times he has thought this sentence on the past month is becoming ridiculously high, shamelessly influencing the theme of his videos, and Kuroo fears that he might burst if he doesn’t let it out soon because he can feel the worlds filling his mouth every time Kenma kisses him, or leans against him, or tells him a funny story, or laughs, or smiles, or says hi. Kuroo doesn’t say the cursed words out loud, doesn’t allow himself to. He thinks that maybe it is too soon for this, and he doesn’t want to scare Kenma or burden him with his feelings.

But when Kenma holds him tighter, right before he falls asleep, hand curling around Kuroo’s arm, Kuroo promises himself that it’s going to happen. Not tonight, after.

‘Soon’ he thinks to himself, pressing a goodnight kiss to the top of Kenma’s head.

5.

[KurooT94 has uploaded a new video] 

“Hello everyone, welcome to a very special video! This is an official Q&A as this channel has officially reacher 500,000 subscribers! Thank you so much for anyone who supports my work and my eternal mission to popularize and try to destigmatize chemistry and science and shoe the world that it’s actually a beautiful thing and not a 7-headed monster that is impossible to learn! It truly means a lot. But enough with all that sappiness, let’s answer a few of your questions, shall we?” He asks with a smile, before clapping his hands together. Several screenshots of comments with different questions begin to pop up on the screen and Kuroo answers them.

“How old are you? I am 24 years old!”

“How did you start your channel? I started back in 2012, because of an assignment for the school science competition. A few of my colleagues commented that it was funny and pretty easy to understand, which made me really happy and excited, so I did a few more during my summer before university, covering topics that fell onto entrance exams, and it just went on from there. I bought a proper camera, started trying to learn how to edit and just kept studying chemistry, and science in general. I learned more and more, and just kept trying to find new easier and funnier ways to explain science to every one and people kept watching and now, here we are!”

“Did you go to university? I did! I graduated from the University of Tokyo, in chemistry with and education degree a couple years ago.”

“Are you vegan? I am not, although I did do a challenge where I followed a vegan diet for 3 months in order to see how my body, hormones, etc, changed according to it. I’m going to drop the link down on the description, and you can check that out if you want!”

“Do you wear glasses? I do! I don’t usually use when I’m filming because honestly, I already look nerdy enough with my whole science focused channel. But I do need one to read fine print and editing and all that good stuff.”

“Would you date another YouTuber? I don’t see why that would be an issue.”

“How long have you known Bokuto? I’ve known Bo since I was 15! We went to the same volleyball summer camp”

“Do you miss playing volleyball? I actually still play on my free time quite frequently! But yeah, I do miss making part of a team and the whole thing. I think being part of a team was my favourite part.”

“Do you have any roommates? Not currently! My lovely roommate Yaku, the tiny hot head y’all have had the pleasure of meeting, has moved away to Russia, so I’m currently living alone.”

“Are you friends with Kodzuken? No, I don’t think I could call us friends, no.”

“Do you have any piercings or tattoos? No piercings any more, but I do have two tattoos. No, I will not show them.”

“What do you do on your free time? I’ve been playing some interesting video games recently, although I lose a lot.”

“And, for the final question, what’s the favourite video you’ve ever done? Uh, I’m pretty proud of all of my videos, but I’m particularly fond of the video I made on how our bodies process heartbreak and the physical effects of sadness. I think that was pretty good and on a subject people don’t think or talk about enough. If you’re sad, or upset, or dealing with mental health issues, please know that you’re not alone, and that it’s ok to reach out for help.”

“And that was basically it, everyone! Those were the most popular questions you’ve asked me. Some were pretty cool, some were quite unexpected, I must admit, but yeah, I hope you enjoyed this! Once again, thank you so much for all the support, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this video, I hope that you learned something new and I’ll see you a-next time!”

-

“Hey” Kenma says, coming in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey kitten” Kuroo greets him, looking over his shoulder, but soon turning back to the pot in front of him. He is cooking dinner, and he is not sure who will murder him first, him or Kenma, if the food burns or goes bad. “How was today’s stream?” He asks, as Kenma groans, pressing his forehead against his back.

“Not the best. Ever since I played with those bigger streamers some of their fans have been checking out my lives and... Well, they are nice and all, but they keep asking me about the dating life of other gamers or even mine and is just...annoying” Kenma says with a sigh, and Kuroo sighs as well. He knows how it feels, every so often he gets a wave of questions about his dating status and sexuality and it’s always tiring. If only people could focus on the content that he produces instead of his personal life. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope it’s just a phase that ends soon. I mean, not that I want you loose subscribers just...I hope they stop asking you about it. It’s probably because you’re very private, I mean you never talked about your dating life before, and some of the other game streamers are married to each other. They must be curious, that’s all.” Kuroo points out and Kenma nods, sagging against him

“I know.”

“Hey” Kuroo turns around and places a kiss on Kenma’s cheek, and then the other, and then his forehead, chin and nose, until finally placing a soft kiss on his lips, again and again until he feels Kenma smiling at him. “Ok! Smile is back, mission complete” He says pulling away and Kenma rolls his eyes but keeps smiling. “Also, dinners ready, so go sit down” he shoo’s Kenma away, and starts serving them.

Later, they are both laying down next to each other, enjoying their food coma, when Kuroo takes a deep breath and asks what has been eating him inside the whole week, ever since Kenma first complained about the invasive questions.

“Would you ever consider sharing things of your personal life with the world.” He says, barely a whisper.

“Only if it was something worthy it.” Kenma answers, voice also low and a little bit raspy. Kuroo is not sure if it’s because he is sleepy or because he understands where Kuroo is going with this.

“Do you think this… We, are worth it?” He asks, and fear fills his lungs. It’s not an invalid question, they have been officially together for almost a year now, and talking for a good 6 months before that. Kuroo knows Kenma is a private person, how separate from his channel he keeps his personal life. And so does Kuroo, but truth is, he can’t think straight when he is near Kenma. He wants to yell at the top of the world, let everyone know how much in love he is with this incredible human being that awes him every time that they talk. Being with Kenma is something Kuroo has never felt before. It’s like jumping off a cliff, and finding out you can fly. Like opening your eyes and seeing colour for the first time. Like drinking cold water after a whole day at the beach, running under the sun. Like petting a warm cat and feeling it purr against your hand.

Loving Kenma feels like coming home. 

And Kuroo is terrified that it doesn’t feel the same for him. That for Kenma this is just a relationship like any other, that it isn’t something worth it or important enough to be shared. He holds his breath, waiting for Kenma’s answer. 

“A part of me wants to say no…” Kenma starts, voice barely a whisper, and Kuroo is pretty sure his heart stopped beating, until Kenma reaches out for his hand and continues “Because I kinda want to keep you all to myself.” Kenma says, his lips pressed against Kuroo’s hand, a soft smiling taking over his face. Kuroo exhales, finally relaxing his shoulders.

“Jesus Kenma, what a horrible time to pause the sentence. Way to give a guy a heart attack” he says, and Kenma laughs a little. The little shit probably knew exactly what he was doing. “Is that a yes then?” He asks, nervously, just to confirm, and Kenma rolls his eyes but smiles back at him.

“Yes, Kuro. I think that we’re worth it.” Kuroo smiles and moves forward, kissing him.

“So... Maybe someday?”

“Maybe someday” Kenma confirms, before kissing him again. They stay like that for a while, tangled in each other arms, exchanging slow kisses, until Kuroo pulls away, a smirk on his lips. 

“Hey... We could have a couples channel” Kuroo teases, because he already knows the answer.

“I would rather die” Kenma deadpans like rapid fire, as expected. Kuroo laughs, and then Kenma is laughing too and nothing else really matters beside their own shared breath, the small space on that sofa. 

+1

[@KODZUKEN has started a live stream]

As the camera focus, Kenma maintains his usual stoical face, paying attention to the game he has chosen to play today, as the chat starts to load and people join in.

“Uh, hello everyone” He says, distracted “Welcome to my ‘thank you for 200,000,000 subscribers Q&A. Thank you for watching and supporting my work until now” he says, before slightly bowing his head. “You asked me to do a Q&A so here we are.”

He answers some questions, mostly basic ones about which is his favourite game of each genre, any anime he has watched recently, what’s his favourite food, if he has been sleeping well. It’s slow, and not the most entertaining thing to watch, if you weren’t a huge fan. Kenma tends to be a fairly private person, and his fans both know and respect that. It was almost boring, until Kenma looked at the chat once again and, taking a leap of faith, decides to answer a more risky question. Both because he thinks it might be fun, and also because deep down, Kenma really is a lover of chaos. 

“Hmm, let me see…@ChimMochi08 asks ‘Kenma do you like @KurooT94?’” Kenma reads, before shrugging “Eh, he’s alright, I guess” He says before turning back to the computer screen and continuing the game. At the mention of Kuroo’s name, the chat explodes and Kenma tries not to pay too much attention. When he turns back, his eyes are immediately drawn to the same comment that has been made by everyone on the chat

“I think you should get married”

Kenma laughs out loud, head thrown back, before looking at the camera and winking “Hey @KurooT94, if you’re watching this, hit me up.” He says, and looks back to the computer screen, focusing on the game, still half-smiling.

In the background, there’s a familiar cackle fading, as if coming from a different room.

-

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kuroo asks, slightly anxious, but Kenma only nods. 

“I’m sure. I’m done having to hide or feeling paranoid when we have dates, or having to stand separately whenever we hang out with someone else vlogging.” he says, and it’s Kuroo’s turn to nod, pressing a kiss to Kenma’s neck.

“Ok kitten, as long as you’re comfortable with.”

“I am” Kenma repeats himself. He is laying in between Kuroo’s legs, back pressed against his chest. Kuroo watches over his shoulder, as Kenma’s types the caption on a new Instagram photo that has the two of them, half of their faces pressed against each other - Kenma wish his usual fake bored stare, although this time he has a light tilt to his lips, an almost smile, and Kuroo with his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face. 

‘Happy one-year anniversary to this bitch’ the caption says.

“Ready?” Kenma asks, and Kuroo nods before fishing his own phone out of his pocket and opening the app. He has his own two pictures to post - the first one a simple shot of him, kissing Kenma’s hand from the photographers' perspective, who had been Kenma himself, and a second picture of Kenma laughing, trying to cover his embarrassed face. Kuroo’s perspective of their dates.

‘Happiest I’ve ever been’ the caption says.

“Ready” Kuroo says, and they both click the ‘post’ button. 

Later, Kuroo is sure that the internet might be slightly on fire, at least the part that follows him or Kenma or both. However, he can’t bring himself to care, too busy savouring his boyfriends lips as the music theme of an abandoned video game match plays on the background.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a youtuber AU and I played a little with the format, I hope it was ok and that you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ffskuroo)


End file.
